Para siempre
by JoeKS
Summary: ...Porque un corazón siempre es libre… hasta que encuentra el amor. Shaggy y Vilma lo supieron desde el primer momento. Sigue los eventos de Scooby-Doo! Misterios S.A. Shelma two-shot! Lean y dejen reviews! Clasificado T porque soy bastante descriptivo xD. Agarren un kleenex… créanme, lo necesitarán


A/N: ¿Adivinen quién regresó luego de siglos? Sí, yo! Gracias gracias no aplaudan, no hay por qué :D

Antes de empezar, les recomiendo entrar a Scooby-Doo Network Center Argentina, un portal en español con novedades sobre Scooby-Doo. Hay una sección donde pueden mandar sus fics para que los publiquen!

Este es mi fic para arrancar bien el año, y de paso también para animar a los demás fans de Scooby a publicar sus fics. (Creo que Sofi y yo somos los únicos que escribimos en español… y eso que Sofi no publica nada hace siglos, tiene muchas ideas buenas pero jamás las publica…) ¡bueno ya, suficiente, vamos con la historia!

Disclaimer: Tony Cervone ¿me das los derechos de Scooby-Doo? ¿no? bueno… a seguir escribiendo fanfics :/

Ahora sí, lean y ya saben… sus comentarios a la salida.

* * *

Para siempre.

* * *

El amor puede venir de cualquier parte. Para unos, viene envuelto en papel de regalo, un día de primavera cuando el sol aún no ha salido, y viéndola a distancia te imaginas que esa persona será el amor de tu vida. Para otros, el amor llega en forma de lágrimas, decisiones mal tomadas, silencios y secretos. Unos lo reciben de sorpresa, lo encuentran de casualidad, y lo desarrollan con la sábana de la timidez hasta que la otra persona decide quitarla. Otros no se percatan de él hasta que ya es demasiado tarde, y sólo se dan cuenta camino a casa, en medio de la lluvia, cuando el dolor del corazón es casi tan fuerte como la soledad.

Sí, el amor viene en cualquier momento y de cualquier parte. Para Vilma Dinkley, el amor vino de arriba. Exactamente de 30 centímetros y medio por encima de su cabeza; 30 centímetros y medio siendo la diferencia de estatura entre ella y Shaggy. Sí, ella nunca lo admitiría, pero ser tan chiquita había sido tan complicado para ella como estar enamorada.

No, para Vilma la vida nunca fue un lecho de rosas, como la de su mejor amiga. El cuento de hadas de la princesa Daphne empezó bien y estuvo destinado a terminar bien desde el principio. Todos en Cueva Cristal decían que era la bebé más bella de todas, pese a que sus cuatro hermanas le hacían, como siempre, la competencia. Daphne lo tuvo todo sin siquiera saberlo ni desearlo: buena posición, rostro perfecto, un cuerpo escultural y bien torneado que todos los chicos deseaban y, para completar el cuadro, unos intensos ojos violeta y una gran melena de cabellos de fuego que se prendían con los rayos del sol. Y claro, la mujer perfecta se merecía al galán perfecto: rubio, ojos azules… el mejor amigo tonto y a la vez ingenioso y guapo con el que toda chica sueña. Aunque complicado, su amor había llegado para quedarse, Fred le declaró su amor eterno y bla bla bla… vivieron felices para siempre.

Vilma, por otro lado, había renunciado al cuentito de la Cenicienta hace mucho. Su inteligencia le daba la seguridad de convencerse a sí misma que no necesitaba amor, le permitía olvidarse que nadie la miraría de forma romántica nunca, hiciera lo que hiciera, porque para todos ella simplemente no era una chica que podía sentir o amar… sino la nerd solitaria que sólo miraba sus libros y nada más.

Todo eso cambió… con él. Vilma: la sencilla, la señorita Nadie… se enamoró de alguien que nunca iba a corresponderle.

Porque Shaggy Rogers parecía no ser un tipo hecho para enamorarse. Porque su código era ser feliz, comer, sonreír y ser libre, y tenía un espíritu creativo y soñador como los hippies de su época, y su personalidad se iba para todos lados como su despeinado cabello y oh por Dios, Vilma Dinkley se enamoró de su apetito, de sus locuras, de su forma de pensar y actuar tan diferentes y a la vez tan especiales… se enamoró como una loca de todo eso y mucho más. No quería ser su mejor amiga ni su hermana… quería comérselo a besos y viajar con él, sin prejuicios estúpidos, libres y felices.

Y todo esto se concretó una noche de misterio, en el viejo granero donde celebraron el baile de primavera de la secundaria Cueva Cristal. Él dió el primer paso… se comportó galante pero a la vez tan gracioso como siempre. Luego de capturar al rastreador y devolver el pollito a su antigua mamá (no pregunten), él le declaró, ante una pizza y una malteada de chocolate, que era la chica que había estado esperando. La indicada, la única con una personalidad tan distinta que podría combinar perfectamente con la de él y que, si se daban una oportunidad, quería tomar su mano y no soltarla nunca.

Y Shaggy cumplió su promesa. Nunca soltó su mano.

Nunca. No cuando Mai Lee llegó a Cueva Cristal y Vilma le demostró que, pese a ser un tonto impulsivo y un loco idiota sin remedio, Shaggy era suyo, era bueno, y ella no iba a dejar de quererlo. No cuando el profesor Pericles los sorprendió en las cuevas subterráneas, la noche fatal en que sus vidas se hicieron añicos y ella acabó llorando, sola en su cuarto, mientras él se separaba de todo y de todos, yendo a pasar los siguientes 6 meses en un campamento militar.

No dejó de pensar en ella ni siquiera cuando parecía imposible que volvieran a estar juntos, mientras resolvían el misterio de Nibiru y ambos parecían alejarse sin querer. Pero la vida les puso una gran prueba: demostrar que su amistad y el amor entre ellos podía vencer a la muerte. Eso lo puso a pensar en que la vida es corta y que si uno no dice lo que siente, luego es muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Cuando vió a Vilma derrumbarse mientras estaban en la otra dimensión porque nada de eso tenía sentido, sintió unos deseos irreprimibles de apretarla contra él y consolarla. Él sabía que descubrir que todo este asunto de los Anunaki y las otras dimensiones era real, representaba un gran reto a sus creencias… entendía que Vilma estaba pasando por un momento muy importante en su vida. No le importó que los Anunaki dijeran que la malvada entidad los había juntado sólo para liberarla… el amor que sentía por Scooby, por sus amigos y sobre todo por Vilma era verdadero, y eso nadie lo podría cambiar.

Así que, en el viaje de regreso desde México a Cueva Cristal, Shaggy se sentó junto a la castaña… y le contó que extrañaba sus manos, y que quería volver a abrazarla cuando quisiera, y que todo este tiempo distanciados le había enseñado una sola cosa: que un espíritu sólo es libre… hasta que se enamora.

Y luego… le robó un beso.

Y no se habló más del tema. Ninguno de los dos imaginó que ese podría ser el último beso para ellos. Pero él mantuvo su promesa, y tampoco soltó su mano, ni siquiera cuando un demonio ancestral descuartizaba y asesinaba a todas las personas que conocían y amaban frente a sus ojos.

Cuando todo acabó, y todos partieron de esa ciudad que no era su ciudad, rumbo a la universidad de Miskatonic, sus manos aún permanecían entrelazadas. Ninguno de los dos mencionó el tema, pero Daphne, todo este tiempo, se mantuvo atenta, observando con sus ojos púrpura la cercanía que a cada momento se iba formando entre sus amigos, reconstruyendo su amor poquito a poquito, fortaleciendo una unión que siempre había estado allí. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que esos dos tercos y orgullosos se juntaran otra vez.

Así que decidió ponerle fin a la espera y, una noche, cuando se quedaron sin combustible en medio de la nada, Daphne decidió poner su plan en acción y se llevó a Fred y a Scooby a buscar una gasolinera, dejando a Vilma y Shaggy solos, terminando de cenar en la Máquina del Misterio.

La pelirroja no se equivocó.

Vilma pensaba que a nadie le importaba lo que ella sintiera, y creyó que el amor verdadero no es como en los cuentos o las novelas, porque en la vida real todo es más complicado, y al final tus sueños nunca se cumplen.

Todo eso cambió con unas cuantas risas, una conversación franca y sincera, unas palabras de perdón el uno al otro por los errores del pasado… y una terrorífica, intensa pero emocionante noche de amor. Shaggy fue tan delicado, tan comprensivo con ella… porque la castaña bien sabía que comprometerse con una chica como ella, con su carácter prepotente y todos sus defectos encima, no era cosa fácil… pero Shaggy siempre estuvo ahí. Y comprendió que se sentía sola porque él también sentía lo mismo, y entendió lo que ella necesitaba, incluso si ella misma no lo sabía o lo negaba.

Para cuando toda la pandilla llegó a la universidad de Miskatonic en Massachusetts, Shaggy y Vilma ya eran pareja otra vez, al igual que Fred y Daphne. Así los conocieron todos, y así vivieron los próximos años. El círculo se había cerrado. Pese a todos los problemas, pese a las distancias y los rencores, el amor verdadero nunca muere.

El problema es que, una vez que llega el amor, uno no puede predecir qué va a suceder o qué cosas va a tener que hacer por la persona que ama…

* * *

TRES AÑOS MÁS TARDE…

"¡No, no, no, ya te dije que no! ¡Shaggy Rogers, no voy a ponerme ese bikini! ¡todo el campus se va a burlar de mí, no soy bonita y no me veo bien!"

Shaggy no podía creerlo. Llevaban tres años juntos y Vilma no había cambiado en nada. El bikini que tenía en las manos era naranja brillante, se lo había comprado a Vilma por consejo de Daphne, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era que su novia se lo probara. Se le hacía agua la boca imaginar lo sexi que se vería en él… pero claro, Vilma, como siempre, tenía que darle la contra. Pero ese carácter de hierro fue justo lo que le enamoró de ella.

"Vamos Vilma, no seas así. Te llevaré cargada en mis brazos para que no te vean… hay una playa muy apartada que está cerca de aquí, iremos en la camioneta. Es un lugar solitario. Nadie te verá mas que yo." Shaggy había crecido mucho en los últimos años… ya casi medía dos metros, aunque seguía siendo tan flaco y despeinado como siempre. Sus suaves ojos castaños miraban, detalladamente, a la diminuta pequeña, escondida bajo ese suéter naranja y falda roja, con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

"Espero que ese lugar no esté encantado," dijo Scooby-Doo, ocultándose detrás de Vilma.

"Tranquilo Scooby. Sólo iremos a relajarnos. No estará embrujado, ¿verdad Shaggy?" preguntó la castaña.

"¡Correcto, Vilma! Nada de monstruos ni fantasmas esta vez. No te preocupes viejo camarada, Vilma y yo estaremos seguros. Voy a aprovechar para dibujar algunos paisajes marinos… extraño tanto las playas, y sobre todo las almejas, brochetas, el arroz con mariscos, los choritos a la chalaca, el ceviche de Skiper Shelton. ¿verdad Scooby? Nunca más regresamos a Cueva Cristal, y no hemos estado en una playa desde entonces."

"Oye, deberías exhibir algunos de tus dibujos en la feria que habrá la próxima semana. Fred y Daphne están organizando el concurso para el departamento de arte de la universidad… ¡podrías ganarte los mil dólares de premio!" exclamó la castaña, animando a su novio.

Luego, miró otra vez el bikini. ¿Ella, completamente sola con Shaggy, en una zona aislada rodeados de hermosos paisajes? ¡Eso sonaba muy pero muy bien! Agarró la parte superior del bikini, envolviéndolo alrededor del cuello de Shaggy, y atrayéndolo a sus labios en un beso profundo, susurrándole, con voz seductora:

"Creo que te vas a ver muy lindo en tu nuevo traje de baño. Pero yo, señor, prefiero quedarme con mi traje azul de una sola pieza con florecitas, si no es mucha molestia."

Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura, y luego entraron bajo su suéter, sintiendo su piel desnuda, caliente. "Mmmm… ¿te doy una mano cambiándote?"

"Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías. Mejor dame tus dos manos, mi Tarzán."

Scooby-Doo los vió correr hacia el cuarto que compartían, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ahora que entendía qué era en verdad sentir amor, la clase de amor que sólo puede sentirse hacia una mujer, se alegraba de que su mejor amigo lo hubiese encontrado con la chica correcta. Él los quería mucho a los dos, y no quería verlos separados nunca más. Sabía que este día en la playa los ayudaría a despejarse de todo.

Se echó a esperarlos, descansando la cara entre sus patitas… y por un momento, empezó a recordar. Porque después de todo, para él, Nova era una de esas cosas que, por caprichos del destino, habría de quedarse en su corazón para siempre. No había razón para olvidar.

* * *

A/N: En el siguiente capítulo vendrá el día en la playa de Shaggy y Vilma… y muchas otras cosas.

Reviews=amor. Cada vez que dejan un review, reparten amor. What the world needs now… is love, sweet love… xD

Joe


End file.
